Academy Crush
by Seann
Summary: Shikamaru comes to terms with his crush on Ino and takes the advice of "Sometimes confessing makes them realize they love you too!" and plans to confess to Ino after their class. But will her love for Sasuke cause her to turn him down? One-Shot


"You don't know anything about girls, do you Shikamaru?"  
Shikamaru sat next the blonde during their academy lessons. Why? Because he always sat at the back of the classroom, the row behind Sasuke, which was where all Sasuke fans vied for. Either that, or in front of Sasuke. Either way, it was all a pathetic way of trying to talk to Sasuke.  
The lazy student glanced over at the blonde, who's blue eyes were fixed angrily on him, she leaned closer, covering her mouth with her hand.  
"Girls like boys such as Sasuke because he's so cool! And good looking. There's nothing more to it, that's why we're interested in 'that stupid Sasuke' as you put it. You're lucky he doesn't punch you out for saying that. He musn't of heard it." She hissed as she pulled back, glancing down at the beloved Sasuke of the class.  
"So where do guys like me fit in?" The lazy boy questioned, already expecting the answer of the shallow blonde.  
"You're the uncool lazy guy, you don't fit in." She replied bluntly.  
"And what about you, Ino? Where do you fit in. What sort of girl are you?"  
Ino stared blankly for a bit, the nodding. "Ofcourse, I'm the beautiful girl that everyone loves!" She said cheerily. Before giggling. "Well. Not everyone… that's a bit much, but I'm definitely lusted for, I look after myself to ensure so."  
Shikamaru nodded in response knowing all too well.

The Beautiful girl, that everyone loves. Or he loved atleast.  
It was strange, how the shallow attitude of Ino's was so repulsive to most, and even to Shikamaru himself. But it was that exact trait that highlighted Ino's caring side when it was shown.  
The girl that accepted the new 'loser' girl into her group, and transformed her into a confident and friendly girl, Sakura. That girl was proof of Ino's kindness.  
And not only that, but the kindness that she had given to Shikamaru himself, she was often trying to cheer Shikamaru up, not that he was down. Just lazy, but she tried to energize him to make himself a better person.  
Not that he cared too much, but knowing that someone wanted him to succeed that wasn't his parents, or family. Was inspiring itself.

"Hurry up, Shikamaru. Do you want to fail?"  
It was what she would hiss at him during tests, it did give him that kick in the ass that Shikamaru really needed. And if it didn't she certainly would later! And he knew that by now!

The blonde was also an amazing shinobi, he was scoring a lot better then Shikamaru, due to his lack of motivation, but none the less, she was the stand out kunoichi in the class.

And lastly, she was beautiful herself. Not just in the inside, but her long blonde hair, her beautiful sparkling blue eyes, her smooth velvety skin that was flawless, her healthy body. Everything. The fact was she was the girl that Shikamaru wanted, and lusted for.

They were young, but still. Ino wanted Sasuke, so it was fair for Shikamaru to want Ino right?  
And maybe, just maybe if he confessed, she'd realize she had the same feelings. Ino had said that might happen if she confessed to Sasuke. So Shikamaru was going to take Ino's words and use them against her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ino questioned angrily.  
Shikamaru had phased out of the conversation, he merely nodded before scratching his head lazily.  
"Listen Ino." He began before Iruka's voice boomed.  
"That's the end for today class! Go out there and train your shuriken jutsu, alright! It takes practice, that's it!"  
The class all replied with a "Yes Sensei", before starting to leave the class.  
Ino glanced over at Shikamaru. "Home time, Shikamaru!" She said with a clap as she collected her items, shoved them into her bag and threw it over her shoulder, Shikamaru following the same procedure before the two began to leave the class.  
"Let's walk home together, alright?" Shikamaru questioned.  
Ino raised an eyebrow. "This is… strange. Alright then…" The blonde replied a bit dumbfounded.

He couldn't confess to Ino his feelings with people around, if he didn't walk home with her she would of walked home with Sakura, arguing. Or one of her other girlfriends.  
The two walked through a park before reaching Konoha's winding roads.  
"So this was unlike you, Shikamaru!" Ino said excitedly.  
Shikamaru grunted in response.  
Ino glanced over. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"  
Silence.  
"Are you even going to talk?" She continued.  
"Hn…" Shikamaru replied.  
Ino frowned grinding her teeth. "Oh really! I could of walked home with others, your getting on my nerves, Shikamaru!" She yelled angrily before she increased her walking pace ending up a couple of meters ahead.  
"Ino." Shikamaru said sternly.  
"What?" She replied without looking back.  
"Turn around."  
She turned, still standing a couple of meters in front of him, a slight breeze brushed passed them during their silence.  
Shikamaru's gut was in his throat, he knew the words he wanted to say, but it was so hard, the thoughts of all what she could reply with.  
No!  
Hearing that word would kill him, or Ew! Or as if Shikamaru! Anything. Anything could come out of her mouth, how the hell was he supposed to tell her!?  
"If you don't say something! I'm going to practice my shuriken on you!" She yelled angrily.  
The boy fidgeted, his face red, as he looked up from his feet coyly, biting down hard.  
"Ino…" He said softly. "I have feelings for you, I really like you… and I wanted to know how you felt?"  
For the second time today, she was dumbfounded, and first time probably ever! Speechless.  
Her arms dropped from aggressively crossed across her chest, down to her sides dangling, total shock.

"What… am I supposed to say?"  
Shikamaru frowned. "I want to know how you feel, do you feel the same… at all."  
"What did I do?"  
"What?"  
"What did I do to make you like me?" Ino questioned.  
"I just do, okay? Either you like me back or you don't." Shikamaru replied coldly.  
Ino frowned, looking away from Shikamaru. "I'm really sorry, Shikamaru. I just… don't feel the same. You know my feelings for Sasuke."  
Shikamaru's heart was torn out in that second. He maintained his composure as he stared straight at her, before nodding.  
"Fair enough."  
Ino turned away from Shikamaru and began to walk by herself.  
The brown haired boy looked down at his feet, kicking the ground as he felt the tears welling behind his eyes, he felt sick, and something sat in his throat. He couldn't let it end like this!  
"Your personality." Shikamaru yelled. Before running after the blonde, so he was a meter away from her again.  
"Your amazing, Ino… your troublesome… but it's good." He said annoyed at what he had to do, to try and get his girl.  
"Your… beautiful, but you know that… "  
Ino didn't turn around. "I don't know… what you want me to do, Shikamaru. How am I supposed to return the feelings you have, that I don't?"  
She let out a little depressed sigh. "It's really painful… this place you've put me in…."

Shikamaru walked to Ino, standing right behind her.  
The girl turned to face him, her face slightly puffy and tears threatening to fall down her cheek.  
Shikamaru raised his finger and brushed away the tears. "I'm sorry. But you said when you confess sometimes the others feelings influence yours… so I thought."  
Ino frowned. "I guess that's true sometimes…"  
"So let me have a chance."  
With that, Shikamaru leaned in closely, closing his eyes and laying one kiss softly on Ino's lips, the girl not closing her eyes, staring as the boy pulled back, before shoving his hands into his pockets, and walking and leaving Ino confused.  
"What about Sasuke?" She called out turning to Shikamaru, who was walking away.  
She saw him shrug as he walked.  
"You've got one chance, Shikamaru! Got it! Don't screw it up!" The blonde yelled.  
Shikamaru stopped walking, as Ino caught up with him, she pulled his arm out of his pocket, slipping her hand into his hand.  
His vying for Ino was worth it, it put him a lot, and made him feel stupid, definitely troublesome. But it was worth it. And he proved, all the effort trying to show Ino subtlety that he liked her, she didn't pick up on at all.  
And she says that he doesn't understand girls at all, well she doesn't understand boys at all, either!


End file.
